Users often want to track physical assets from one location to another. One way of tracking an asset is to use a wireless monitoring and tracking device (hereafter referred to as “tag” or “e-Seal”) coupled to the asset that provides periodic location updates. However, a tracking device may sometimes have difficulty determining its location and transmitting its location to users. For example, when the assets are shipping containers that are stacked high and deep on a cargo ship, a tracking device coupled to an asset in the middle of the stack may face interference from the surrounding assets. As another example, the structure of the conveyance itself may interfere with the tracking device.